


In Space, No one can Hear You Scream

by sleepingseeker



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Spooky, space, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingseeker/pseuds/sleepingseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenged by theherocomplex to write non-stop for 5 minutes. This is the craziness I came up with. Super short.</p><p>Summary: Mikey hears something strange on board the Fugitoid's ship. It's nothing. Really. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space, No one can Hear You Scream

 

Mikey rolled over in the narrow berth assigned to him by the Fugitoid, opening his eyes, wondering just what had woken him. The room was quiet aside from the restless beeping and thrumming of the machines which operated the life support, the ship’s engines and whatever else that kept this thing going. But he was sure he heard something.

He swung his legs over the side of the mattress and shivered. The air was drifting by his calves, unusually cool. He heard a muffled bump-skid and made up his mind. Scurrying across the metal floor, he hit the button to iris the door open. Meaning only to crack it open a bit, to peek outside, the door opened all the way and he tumbled out into the darkened hallway.

There came the strange sound again and Mikey hurried, tip-toeing, hands held up by his chest in wary nervousness.

He froze just outside of Donatello’s room. The weird sound blurped again and he jumped. He punched the door button and leaped through the opening before it was fully diated.

“Donnie! Donnie! There’s a ghost!!”

Donatello looked up from the table where he and fugitoid were working. They exchanged glances.

Fugitoid said, “My dear boy, there is no such thing as ghosts.”

Mikey relaxed and Donnie grinned.

“Indeterminate ethereal intergalactal-migratorial creatures are much more likely.  _Blorp_.”

 


End file.
